Uriah Was There
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Tris is hurt, both physically and mentally. She goes to the Chasm and the one she needs is there. Tris realizes what she needs has always been there. Story better than summary! ONE-SHOT! (Formerly He Was There When No One Else Was I decided it was too long so I shortened it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just a one-shot! I changed my mind about an actual story sorry platypuses! This is Triah so you Fourtris lovers beware major Four/Tobias bashing! Also I won't be updating Tobias and Tris Switch until Thursday. I am going to take one-shot requests, be specific. Don't just say I want a Eric/Four story or something. Also another rule (sheesh there are a lot and I hate rules) no Fourtris requests please! I love them but I want to something a bit different. Ok that's all here comes the Triah!**

**Tris' POV**

I am sitting on the couch watching the new show Lynn, Marlene and Christina got. It was something about gossip. A very angry Tobias storms in. I hop up. I knew well enough to stay out of his way when he is upset, otherwise bad things happen. Nothing to bad has every happened I just end up with a few bruises, but something was different this time, he storms up to me and smacks me hard **(I am well aware Tobias is OOC. Don't hate and I did warn you... Tris is also a bit of a wimp too... yeah... so carry on.)**. "Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"Shut up." Tobias shoves me onto the couch and goes to our room. I get up right as he comes back in. "Did I say you could get up? Stay there, Beatrice." I hold him a whimper. He only calls me by my full name when he is extremely angry. I sit up and look at him. I don't see the Tobias I loved I see the monster he has become in recent weeks. I feel a tear streak down my face. Tobias shakes his head in disgust and strides over to me. "Remember this." He smacks me again.

"Tobias, please stop!" I cry out the tears running freely down my face. He grabs me then yanks me up. I feel his fingers digging into my collar bone as he roughly grabs me. "You're hurting me." I whisper barely making any noise.

"I am, really, that's the point. Shut up now Beatrice. You don't want your little friends to get hurt do you? I can make it happen. I dunno maybe I'll have Christina, whoopsie trip into the Chasm or maybe Will will fall off a train. You never know maybe Uriah has an allergic reaction to some peanuts that somehow got into the Dauntless Cake he so loves." Tobias smile viciously. He lets go. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and it will happen, now I am going to bed, love you Tris." Tobias looks at me awaiting my response.

"I love you too." I bite my cheek as I lie. He nods then leaves. I grab my jacket and leave our apartment to take a breather. I see Uriah and walk in the other direction to the Chasm, to the place Tobias first kissed me. I felt so sure then, maybe it will help me. Uriah must have seen me since I soon heard him coming down.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah says with his big, goofy, kind, cheesy grin. I felt fresh tears spark in my eyes. "Woah, what's wrong Tris?"

"Nothing Uri. You don't want to hear my problems." I rest my head on my knees. I feel his arm go protectively around me.

"Tris, tell me whats wrong. I am not leaving until I know." I shake me head.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to." Uriah puts a hand under my chin and softly tugs it up.

"Tris, it matters to me. I don't like seeing you upset. Tris please tell me." I look at Uriah's pleading brown eyes. I let out a sob and bury my face into his chest. "Shhh, it's ok. You can always talk to me."

"I can't you'll get hurt." I say muffled by his shirt, the black cotton now soaked in my tears.

"Is it by any chance having to do with Four?" Uriah asked. I nodded and let out another sob. "I am going to kill that bastard!" he roars getting up and I go into crash position, head between my knees.

"Don't. It'll just get worse if you do." I whimper softly. Uriah sits back down.

"Tris you shouldn't have to deal with that. You are a brave, strong, wonderful girl who deserves someone so much better than him. You can't just pretend it doesn't happen. I am going to call Zeke, Lynn and Christina. I think I'll let them take care of Four. She won't tell you this but Lynn really likes you and she doesn't want anyone to hurt you. Why do you think Peter no longer messes with you? I am going to stay right here Tris, until you are ready. If you want we can go to my apartment, it's a little warmer." I nod and he picks me up and carries me to his apartment. I cry on his couch for about 2 hours before he tells me to go to his room and he'll sleep on the couch.

"No Uri. You sleep on your own bed. It's ok." I give him a half-hearted smile.

"Nah it's fine. You have got to be beat and besides it's not like I haven't slept on the couch before." I get up and shuffle to his room. I toss and turn for 2 hours before I give up and shuffle back to the living room. A change in scenery might help.

"Hey Tris. I heard you come out." I hear Uriah say sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you Uri. I just can't sleep." He nods then beckons me over. I sit next to him and he puts an arm around me.

"It's cool Tris. Let's talk about something other than depressing stuff." Uriah smiles at me. Uri always has smiles to spare. "Did you hear about Marlene and Lynn?"

"What about them? I have already seen the gossip show they have with Christina."

"Well, they finally got together! Both told me that they like the other but were too scared to tell each other. Do you know how hard I had to try to keep in my laughter after Lynn told me after Marlene had already told me. Neither would listen when I said the other would like them too. In fact I think Lynn was convinced Marlene liked me. I don't I like," he paused apparently not sure what to say. He didn't want me to know! "Someone else." I smiled at him. I scooched closer and put my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to know who I like?"

"Yes please."

"Well, she is brave, amazing, strong willed, wicked smart and I think she is one of the most beautiful girls in the world."

"Where is she and why isn't she with you right now. No girl in her right mind would pass you up." _I defiantly wouldn't_ I think to myself. Uriah leaned and kissed me softly on the mouth.

"I am waiting for her to recover right now. When she does I am right here for her." Uriah looked into my eyes and I see a look so beautiful. A look Tobias never gave me, pure love. I lean up to kiss him again, I needed to feel his lips on mine again. Uriah happily obliged.

**Hey platypuses! Sorry about the Tobias bashing there. If I get enough reviews I will make another one-shot from Lynn's POV when she got the message from Uriah that Tobias did that. I will go into what Christina, Lynn and Zeke oh and Marlene did to him. :) I less than 3 you all! Love you guys!**


	2. What Happened to Four?

** What happened to Four after Uriah notified Tris' friends? If you want to know read on! Woo! Enjoy my platypuses!**

**Christina's POV**

I was sitting with Marlene and Lynn when my phone buzzed, Uriah. "Who is it?" Lynn asked. We both knew we would only be texted if there was and emergency since we told everyone never to text us from 8-10 every Wednesday when we planned our next gossip session.

"Uriah." I say still staring at my phone.

"It's an emergenacy, he knows not to text us during this time!" Marlene eyes were wide. I read the text and felt my blood turn cold.

Lynn, Marlene, we have to go kill Four." Lynn had a look of shock, horror and excitement and Marlene was just horror.

"What happened?" Marlene asked me.

"Four hurt Tris. Now we hurt him, Lynn do you know where Zeke is?" I turned to look at Lynn who was rummaging through her bags.

"Yeah, he is at the tattoo parlor with Shauna. They are getting matching tattoos right now but I am sure that he'll but that on hold when he hears." Zeke then burst into our room.

"Are you guys going to help me kill Four or am I going to do it alone?" I look behind him to see Will who must have heard.

"Let's go, nobody messes with Tris and gets away with it." I say and storm out the door leading the way to Four's apartment. We get there and I bang on the door.

"I wish Uriah was here. He'd take great pleasure in doing this." Will says. I nod but I know he is with Tris doing a more important job. A very tired looking Four opens the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. I look at him with disgust and punch in the face. "What the?" Four is cut off when Lynn of all people punches him hard in the jaw and then knocks him off his feet. She puts her boot down on his chest.

"If you ever, EVER, go near Tris again I will find you, I will hurt you more than this." Lynn raises her foot again and brings it down hard on his chest. She waits for him to get up again before punching him in the head. No one was expecting Lynn, the one who didn't really like Tris, to be this protective over her. Lynn proceeds to hit him in every spot he leaves vulnerable before Zeke pulls her back.

"Lynn, you've won. We don't want to kill him, we'll get in trouble. But if he ever hurts Tris again I will let my brother do the honors of killing him. Marlene takes Lynn's hand.

"I am not going back to disscussing gossip for next weeks gossip show, Marlene are you going to come with me or are you going to stay with Christina?" Lynn asked.

"Sure Lynn. Sorry Christina can you plan it without us?" I nodded and watched the two of them leave hand in hand. I feel will but his arm around my waist and Zeke had left to go back to Shauna.

"The gossip show can wait until tomorrow right?" Will asked. In answer I dragged him to my favorite spot in Dauntless, the net where I first arrived. There we talked about Tris and what we were going to do if Four ever went near her again before finally drifting off in each others arms.

**Hey tried to make the ending kind of cute. And did you see the Marlynn? Yay... Lynn kicked butt in this one hope you platypuses like this! I less than 3 you all bye!**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys this is just an author's note sorry! But to the point * I wanted to thank my reviewers for this story! When I read them I was literally jumping up and down! I still do, on all of my stories, I have posted the same note to them all. Basically I just wanted to thank all of you that have read my stories and I am touched by all the kind reviews! I am so flattered and I think I have only ever gotten one bad review and it was for my first fan fic so XD I was expecting so much hate from you guys actually. And I have cried because you all keep saying; Your great! or Update soon! or Love it more please! And I just get so excited seeing you guys enjoying them. This authors note is the way I am going to thank you. Thank you for all your support and love for my stories and that I just love you all. I would give you all hugs if I could see you! Thanks a million guys and seriously you guys are so amazing thank you!**


End file.
